


Memento Mori

by SKou



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKou/pseuds/SKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of spending the Afterlife into the nothingness, Light wakes up alive and in his family home, everything is exactly of the way in which it was before he found the Death Note. It doesn't take him long to realize that he is caught in a kind of time loop but he can't figure out why and he doesn't believe that this is precisely his Hereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Before anything else I have to say this. I’m not an English native speaker, so my English tends to suck. Sorry for it.  
> But hey! I accept volunteers for beta-reader.

The alarm clock sounds; the first thing that invades his awareness is the intense pain behind his left eye but he reaches out his hand towards the device and stops the disagreeable sound. For a few seconds he half-opens his brown eyes with difficulty, takes immediately his left hand to the face as if he could in any way with the gesture reduce the pain.  
In his mind, behind the terrible pain, he knows that something is wrong. He recognizes the comfortable mattress of the bed, the smell of the sheets and the blue color of the walls and curtains of his brief glance, it's his room in the house of his parents.  
And he should be dead.  
Or at least in intensive care in a hospital.  
But he, Light Yagami, Kira, is alive.  
He take a deep breath and make the effort to get out of bed to find out what is happening. He gives unsteady steps and goes out of the room, leaning against the wall with his right hand while keeps the other hand covering his eye. He can listen to the murmur of the television from downstairs and he tries not to give it importance, comes to the bath and the first thing that he sees and that leaves him without words is his own reflection in the mirror. He recognizes himself, but it's impossible, he looks younger, a teenager. Immediately he begins to unbutton his pajama top and watch his pristine chest without any scar or scratch, there is no trace of the shots of Matsuda.  
He needs more information.  
  
  
He watches the black notebook falling down onto the grounds of the school, a little boastful smile forms in his lips for a brief moment, a new plan forming in his mind while he stands up and asks the teacher for permission to go to the infirmary for his persistent headache. This is a sign of fate that wants him as the God of the New World.  
This time, he will not fail.  
  
  
A bullet strikes against his chest, he falls down against the body still warm of L and the last thing that he sees is his father's face deformed because of the pain while holding his gun at him.  
Then everything dissolves into darkness and he opens his eyes, coughing, trying desperately to get air into his lungs, his body trembles and strong arms hold him. When he can focus his look he observes with confusion the face of his father with less wrinkles and white hairs, Sayu of approximately 8 years crying next to him and his younger mother standing behind his father and smiling relieved. He clenches his hands into fists and suppresses a cry of rage, he will not accept the same result happening again.  
  
  
His father doesn't look at him at all and Lawliet kept his eyes fixed on him, they are both with several others observe him behind the glass wall that separates them while that the guards adjust the straps that will hold him throughout the procedure. He cringed in anticipation while watching the clock reaches 10:00 hours, the time of his death. The sleep begins to dominate him and knows he will soon wake up again and the first thing that he will do when he has the Death Note in his hands will be to kill right then to L, not more games.  
  
He knows that L must be dying in this precise moment across the world and smirks meanwhile he put the notebook in his backpack. Way to home a car loses the control and it hit him, he stares at the big blue sky without feeling life slipping from his body but unable to move it either, not a single finger obeys his desires.  
This begins to infuriate him.  


**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I have written all this in present time as I do in Spanish, I don't know how it seems to you.


End file.
